battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
C4
C-4 or Composition 4 is a common variety of the plastic explosive known as Composition-C, a mix of RDX, plastic binder, plasticizer, and a marker chemical to identify its source. It is 1.34 times as explosive as TNT and has been in use since the 1960's when it was developed. C-4 is often used primarily in breaching obstacles or demolition of large structures and objectives where large charges are required. C-4 has been featured in Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, C4 is issued to the Special Forces Kit. It is most commonly used to destroy enemy armored vehicles, as well as enemy installations such as Artillery and UAV Trailers. Aa-c4.gif|C4 being detonated. 3D modeling BF2 C4 1.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4 2.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4 3.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 1.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 2.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 3.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, the RDX DemoPak is an unlockable gadget for the Recon Kit. It performs much like it does in Battlefield 2, but with a slightly larger blast. BF2142RDX.png|The RDX DemoPak in-game. BF2142RDXDeployed.png|The RDX DemoPak deployed Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, DTN-4 can be found in various places in the singleplayer campaign. When picked up, the player has 5 sticks of DTN-4 and the detonator. It is deployed with R1 Button (PS3)/Right Trigger (X360) and detonated with the same button/trigger. In order to place more than one charge, the player must press the Square/X button to bring up another stick. It is needed to destroy the bridges in Ghost Town to hold off the US advance so Bravo-One Charlie can continue through Sadiz unimpeded. In multiplayer, DTN-4 is an unlockable gadget for the Specialist Kit. C4 can be thrown short distances and is detonated remotely by the player. The C4 is useful for breaching walls to get to objectives. It can be placed on Gold Crates to cause high damage to infantry or even destroy the Crate with little time consumption. DTN-4 is also very useful for destroying vehicles. It only requires 2 sticks to destroy a vehicle that is not damaged, one for a vehicle with 85% or less health. Although extremely effective, it requires the player to approach the vehicle, plant the charge, and then precede to manually detonate it from a safe position. ]DTN-4 can also be used as traps on roads where vehicles are expected to pass through. When the vehicle crosses over or near the DTN-4 the player can detonate it with extremely deadly effects. This is effective, but requires the user to have a view of where he/she planted the charges. All explosives will be destroyed with one detonation File:BFBC_DTN-4.jpg|The DTN-4 in Battlefield: Bad Company File:BFBC_DTN-4_TRIGGER.jpg|Planted DTN-4 and trigger File:BFBC_DTN-4_EXPLOSION.jpg|DTN-4 explosion Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, C4 handles very similarly to DTN-4 in Battlefield: Bad Company, except that the player doesn't need to equip the C4 in advance of deploying it. In singleplayer, it can be found on many levels, but it unfortunately does not carry over to the next level in the campaign. When equipped, the player can deploy a maximum of six satchels at a time, and after that, the satchels start to disappear starting with the first one placed. It can be useful against vehicles, bridges and buildings, and can also be a very good smokescreen for the player after it is detonated. The player's C4 will be replenished at ammo crates. In multiplayer, C4 is used by the Recon Kit, or by the Assault Kit when using a weapon unlocked for all Kits, and it is the most powerful explosive available in-game (except for the ATM-00, which has the same damage). C4 can destroy vehicles in one unit, regardless of type or hull integrity, although tanks and IFV's will need two to the front or in corners, or on all sides if it has V ARMOR. C4 is also useful to take out destructible buildings, as with six C4 (four with Improved Demolitions) the whole building can collapse (assuming they are placed correctly), where as other gadgets do not deal as high damage, are used to individually destroy walls which can alert enemies inside the building. However, depending on the building's location, the player is in risk of being shot before the C4 can be successfully deployed and detonated. A common tactic, often used in Rush is to fill the house or room that the station is with C4, then when the bomb is planted the user destroys the building and kills everyone in it, this often results in double, triple, or multi-kills. In a Rush game, it takes 23 C4 charges to destroy the objective (or 19 with the Improved Demolitions specialization). Also, C4 can be placed on a UAV and blown at the right moment (requiring communication between the UAV user and the C4 user) to result in taking out objectives, buildings, enemies or vehicles. These practices, however, are highly frowned upon by many players in the community as it is a cheap method as opposed to arming and detonating the charge instead. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free C4 is a gadget available for the Assault kit. It can be obtained spending training points in its specific Tier 3 training option. BFP4F C4 Render.png|An render of the C4 in Play4Free BFP4F C4 Render Bird.png|An "Bird's-eye view' of the C4 in Play4Free BFP4F C4 Render Center.png|An "Center-line view' of the C4 in Play4Free Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, C4 Explosives are issued to the Support class. The C4 in Battlefield 3 shares a similar appearance to the C4 that appeared in Battlefield 2. C4 is fatal to infantry, though flak vests can provide some protection at a distance. A single pack can ruin light armor and disable heavy armor; two packs can destroy heavy armor. The minimap icon for C4 is shared with M15 Anti-tank Mines. With Destruction, players can use C4 to create passages through certain barriers. This can be useful for flanking or escaping. Explosive objects such as cars and gas tanks can also be turned into large-scale booby traps. Unlike many prior games, will detonate deployed C4. is used to deploy, rather than switch between packs and the detonator. Packs can be retrieved (or defused by an Engineer) by holding down the button. In normal game modes, players cannot detonate friendly explosives with their own C4. While preventing usage of tactics like the triggered minefield, several players can stack layers of C4 in a Car Bombing attack, allowing multiple such attacks to be performed in a single run. A player can deploy the maximum amount of 6 satchels of C4 on a map at once. Deployed C4 will be replaced (by disappearing) by new satchels, should the total amount of C4 already deployed reaches the maximum. It should be noted that, as of the current version, C4 has suffered a bug, which causes player to not be able to detonate his currently deployed C4, and instead, he would throw out an infinite amount of C4 satchels, even when pressing the detonating key, these C4 created will replace the already deployed ones, if the total amount of C4 reaches 6, and will be detonated, should the bug stop occuring. Unlike before in Battlefield 3 the player retains control of his already planted C4 satchels and can plant them, die and respawn to detonate them. It should also be noted that C4 packs planted by your team are dangerous to friendly air vehicles. Support classes that become jealous or are griefing may plant C4 packs around your spawn, or on the air vehicles themselves, in an attempt to teamkill those who try to utilize the vehicle. battlefield-3-c4-4.jpg|The C4 (on the wall) and the detonator in gameplay. Videos Video:Battlefield Play4Free C4 Commentary (no booster)|Overview of the C4 in Battlefield Play4Free on the map Dragon Valley Video:C4 EXPLOSIVE|Gameplay with the C4 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on the maps Panama Canal and Heavy Metal Video:Battlefield 3 - Using C4 Effectively!|Gameplay with the C4 in Battlefield 3 Video:Trolling With the C4 Glitch!|The currently ongoing C4 Glitch in Battlefield 3 Trivia *The C4 in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 3 are of almost exactly the same design, although the plunger in Battlefield 3 is a different design. *C4 and ammo crates may be dropped before the start of a game allowing for two support players to get points in the first seconds of a game. *On the PC & PS3 in Bad Company 2, a rare glitch may occur which causes the player to throw additional C4 when attempting to detonate the C4. The player will be unable to detonate the C4 however they do receive an infinite amount of C4 which can be detonated with bullets. *In Battlefield 3, switching teams after deploying C4 will not make it disappear. DICE is aware of this issue and has announced to fix it in the near future. External link *C4 on Wikipedia References de:C4 Sprengstoffes:C4ru:C4 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2142 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Explosives